


Amapola

by SoiNatt



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Adopción homoparental, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Angst, Family Fluff, Final Feliz, Gen, Gen es adoptado, M/M, Mención de abuso en antigua familia, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoiNatt/pseuds/SoiNatt
Summary: ‘¿Sabes qué son las amapolas, Gen?’ Sintió un pequeño bostezo del niño mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza. ‘Son flores. Se dice que donde se derrama una lágrima nace una flor de amapola.’ Volvió a empezar con las caricias sobre el cabello bicolor. ‘Tal vez todavía no lo notes, pero tú serás la amapola más bella que alguna vez haya existido…’Esa noche no se alejaría de su lado, ahuyentaría hasta las pesadillas de sus recuerdos.Stan y Xeno adoptan a un pequeño Gen.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Dr. Xeno, Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen & Stanley Snyder, Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Amapola

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Atención!  
> ¡Esta historia está basada en casos reales! Tengan mucho cuidado en invierno.
> 
> Also, no escribo hace años pero espero que les guste la historia~
> 
> Mil gracias a Shole por ayudarme con el nombre de la historia y feliz cumpleaños un toque atrasado, ojalá te guste <3  
> También a Jeanne por sus correcciones uwu

Era una mañana fría de invierno, justo a mitad de semana, pero también coincidiendo con el día libre de Stanley en el trabajo. Por tanto, no fue mucha su sorpresa al encontrar el otro lado de la cama vacío. Xeno ya habría salido y, como era costumbre ya, le tocaba preparar a su pequeño hijo para el colegio. 

No tardó en vestirse, nada demasiado elaborado, solo lo suficientemente cálido para pasar el frío. Un suéter negro de mangas ligeramente holgadas pero cerrado en las muñecas y un jean gris del tipo pegado al cuerpo, además de medias blancas para usar por casa. 

Salió de su habitación, saltándose una puerta antes de abrir una decorada con stickers para pared de conejos y varitas de mago, además de un pequeño cartel con letras rosas y llenas de brillantina que leían ‘Gen’. Aún recordaba el desastre que había sido cuando su pequeño niño, hace solo unos meses, había llenado la sala principal de brillantina, pero nadie pudo enojarse al ver la sonrisa llena de orgullo y los ojos iluminados como estrellas que mostró a sus padres. Ni siquiera dudaba que fuera una reacción planeada para librarse de un castigo, era un niño listo… Pero con solo pensar que algo de aquel orgullo fuera real, no podía aplastarlo con un regaño por un poco de brillantina rosa, aún si no era exactamente ‘un poco’.

Sonrió ligeramente con el recuerdo y comenzó a acercarse a la cama de su hijo. Al ser de contextura pequeña para sus cortos 13 años y usar por lo menos 3 sábanas de esas gruesas, pesadas, peluditas, daba una imagen graciosa. Como un gatito acurrucado que apenas dejaba ver un mechón de pelo blanco desde fuera. 

Gen odiaba el frío, siempre había sido así. Bueno, no era exactamente odio porque sin duda lo prefería antes que pasar calurosos veranos, donde su piel se quemaba al mínimo rayo de sol y el calor afectaba su resistencia física. Simplemente era muy malo aguantando el frío. No necesitaba que ninguno de sus padres le recordara usar un saco antes de salir, él mismo se abrigaba, y constantemente buscaba los espacios más cálidos de su hogar para sentarse a practicar trucos de magia o leer sus libros de psicología. Realmente era su pequeño gatito. 

Movió ligeramente las sábanas, descubriendo el rostro de su bebé antes de acariciar suavemente su cabeza. 

“Gen, arriba, debes tomar un baño antes de ir al colegio.” No alzaba realmente su voz, sabía, por experiencia propia, que la mejor manera de despertarlo con buen humor era con cariño y no a las apuradas o gritando. Las pocas veces que fue despertado de esa forma habían causado lágrimas en esos azulados ojos y pánico, dejándolo tenso todo el día. Sabían que el pequeño venía de una familia… Problemática. Pero sin duda fue un shock para los padres primerizos que eran, Xeno casi llora de pensar en lo mucho que asustó a su niño. 

“No quiero~” Susurró Gen, acurrucándose aún más entre las sábanas, intentando tapar su rostro nuevamente. “Hace frío…” 

Stan no lo dejaría volver a su posición original, sabía que sería imposible despertarlo si volvía a acomodarse. 

“Te prepararé agua caliente y prenderé la estufa, pero debes levantarte ahora o no habrá tiempo para desayunar.” Los suaves quejidos del niño en sus intentos de volver a la calidez de las mantas para ser destapado nuevamente por su padre causaron una pequeña risa en el rubio. Finalmente se sentó contra el respaldo, haciendo un pequeño puchero. 

“Bien…” Carraspeó. 

Stan soltó las mantas, dejándolo taparse solo hasta las piernas mientras buscaba un saco, puesto específicamente por el pequeño cerca de la estufa eléctrica que calentaba aquel cuarto. Se lo tiró en la cara, solo por la gracia de verlo apenas reaccionar del sueño que tenía. No era una persona especialmente mañanera y no abría los ojos hasta que el agua lo despertara. Un misterio para el rubio era ver a su hijo caminando por la casa cada mañana con los ojos totalmente cerrados con una gracia felina. 

“Ve a cepillarte los dientes y elige ropa.” Dio un par de instrucciones antes de salir finalmente del cuarto para dirigirse al baño, dando una última mirada para asegurarse que se estuviera levantando y no volviendo a acostarse como hacía a veces. 

Una vez en el baño abrió el agua, asegurándose que salga caliente pero no quemara la piel, y luego comenzó a prender la estufa. Vivían en una casa algo antigua por lo que algunas habitaciones contaban con estas viejas estufas a gas que Xeno mismo probó para asegurarse que fueran seguras. 

La única medida que debían tomar era dejar una ventana un poco abierta para que el aire circulara. Realmente no había entendido por qué era tan importante cuando su esposo explicó… Pero simplemente le haría caso, nada había salido mal hasta el momento y hoy era un día particularmente frío, ventoso. Con solo abrir un poco la ventana que estaba justo al lado de la bañera ya sentía el viento helado, pero apenas se notaría cuando la estufa hiciera su trabajo y calentara el lugar.

La tina estaba casi totalmente llena cuando tomó una taza para medir y la llenó hasta la mitad con jabón líquido de aceite de oliva, lo necesario para generar burbujas, vertiéndolo en el agua. 

Cuando se giró para salir casi pega un pequeño salto al ver la pequeña figura en la puerta, frotándose un ojo con una mano y sosteniendo la ropa elegida con la otra. Stan era un exmilitar entrado y Gen un niño recién despierto que ni siquiera se había molestado en abrir los ojos aún, sin embargo, nunca escuchaba sus pasos. Tenía maneras tan particulares que no sabía hasta qué punto era natural para él o lo había practicado por años en su antigua casa para no encontrar problemas. 

Sea cual fuera el caso mostró una sonrisa. Desde el momento de la adopción ambos padres sabían que aquel niño era especial, sus ojos prometían problemas y aún con aquel rostro de ángel varias parejas antes que ellos se vieron intimidados. Fue aquella habilidad, su inteligencia, lo que los cautivó en primer término, pero cada pequeña sorpresa desde entonces solo los enamoraba más del niño. 

Tal vez la primera vez que se vieron realmente sorprendidos fue cuando Gen vio su primer programa de magia. 

Por lo que el agente social les comentó, en su antigua casa ni siquiera tenía juguetes y ni hablar de ver televisión. Aun así no se imaginaban que ese niño callado, distante, pudiera verse tan emocionado con un simple truco de cartas. Claro que no se animó a decir nada en aquel entonces, pero cuando recibió su primer regalo, un kit de magia para niños, esos ojos distantes y desconfiados mostraron estrellas reales de pura emoción. Supo que ya no podría vivir si esos ojitos perdieran su brillo recién adquirido.

La segunda gran sorpresa fue para Xeno. 

Conseguir la confianza del pequeño era un completo desafío después de sus anteriores experiencias y raras eran las ocasiones en que decidiera comenzar una conversación. Poco sabían de sus gustos además de aquel amor por la magia, pero si realmente entendía y poco a poco comenzaba a replicar esos trucos sin duda era un niño listo, ¿no? Ni siquiera aquel conocimiento preparó a Xeno para encontrar a su pequeño leyendo un libro sobre neurología bastante más avanzado que sus clases de primaria. 

Lo había sacado de la librería del albino y el susto se notó en su rostro cuando fue descubierto, probablemente de pensar que se metería en problemas… Muy por el contrario, se sentó al lado de su hijo con una gran sonrisa listo para resolver cualquier duda tuviera. Gen comenzó a abrirse un poco en ese momento, dejándole saber sus dudas y sus gustos. 

Al parecer la psicología le interesaba más que la neurología, pero no sabía realmente el nombre de la ciencia y tomó un libro que tuviera información interesante a sus ojos. Fue Xeno quien lo introdujo a este nuevo término y comenzó a comprarle propios. Libros reales, nada de esas estafas del tipo ‘Cómo controlar a la gente para obtener lo que quieres’. Libros académicos, pidiendo recomendaciones a sus compañeros profesores en la universidad donde daba clases; eran pesados, pero el niño se metía completamente en la lectura, hacía sus propias anotaciones y a veces hablaba de sus nuevos descubrimientos. Para Xeno no había nada como escuchar sus hipótesis teóricas y la pura alegría en su rostro cuando la confirmaba, refutaba o hacía modificaciones con nueva información de sus libros. Su bebé compartía aquel amor por la ciencia, tenía tanta curiosidad y nunca dejaría que la perdiera. 

Y fue Stanley quien se llevó la siguiente gran sorpresa. Aunque fue algo más gradual, desde el primer momento comenzó a verlo.

Era de conocimiento corriente que los niños no eran buenos moviéndose con precisión. Recién se estaban formando, su cuerpo siempre creciendo, ni siquiera su cerebro estaba completamente desarrollado. De hecho, probablemente debido al mal cuidado de sus padres biológicos, el estrés causado por ellos o simple y llanamente el abuso físico, Gen era bastante delgado, pequeño. Cuando lo vio por primera vez pensó que sería de esos niños especialmente torpes, tropezándose con todo, débil. No lo veía como algo malo, especialmente porque con padres que realmente lo cuidaran todavía tenía la oportunidad de crecer de forma más saludable, pegaría su estirón en la adolescencia y simplemente aprendería a manejar su torpeza. Oh, lo mucho que se equivocaba. 

Sí acertó en algo. Era especialmente débil, pero tampoco tenía mucho interés en juegos físicos. Si era realmente por gusto o porque le molestara correr unos minutos y agotarse lo descubriría con el tiempo. Su error fue pensar que sería un patoso. Más temprano que tarde comenzó a notarlo. 

Una vez consiguieron terminar con los papeles de adopción y lo llevaron a casa comenzó a descubrir que no le resultaba difícil moverse por su nuevo hogar en completo sigilo sin siquiera intentarlo aparentemente. Con su esposo descubría instantáneamente cuando se escabullía detrás de él para molestarlo o sus caminatas nocturnas a la cocina o baño. Con Gen… A veces no lo escuchaba moverse en la sala principal y cuando iba a ver que todo estuviera bien el niño estaba bailando canciones de Disney con pasos completamente silenciosos. Tenía miedo y respeto en partes iguales. 

Cuando comenzó a practicar sus trucos de magia también notó la agilidad que mostraba en las manos. Claro, no eran perfectos, se podía notar el truco detrás a veces, pero era más que sorprendente ver tan buenas ilusiones de unos dedos que debían ser pequeñas salchichas descoordinadas. 

Pero la idea terminó de cerrar en su cabeza una noche específica. Si Xeno hubiera estado presente tal vez no habría entendido al completo lo que significaba aquella extraña habilidad. 

Fue la primera vez que gritaron a Gen por no levantarse en la mañana, no fue realmente un grito de enojo ni nada parecido, simplemente no se despertaba y en el apuro de llegar tarde al trabajo tal vez fueron más duros de lo que esperaban. Pero su intención original no era importante, todo lo que valía era la interpretación del niño. De pronto estaba en shock, se levantó rápidamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pidiendo perdón y no queriendo que nadie se le acercara, alejándose de cualquier posible conforte por parte de los adultos. Todo ese día actuó distante, saltando ante el mínimo ruido, tenso cuando le dirigían la palabra y falto de apetito. Ni siquiera Xeno, con quien parecía más dispuesto a abrirse por las discusiones científicas, fue capaz de hacerlo sentir tranquilo.

Habían tocado un botón sin dudarlo. Sabían que sería un niño difícil, lleno de traumas y muros que debían derribar, pero hasta el momento habían llevado todo bastante bien y cada día se acercaban un poco más. De pronto sentían que habían perdido todo ese progreso y no estaban seguros si duraría demasiado o cómo arreglarlo. Estaban asustados, se sentían culpables por hacerlo sentir inseguro en su nuevo hogar…  
Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando ciertos ruidos extraños comenzaron a despertarlo. Su esposo había salido, tenía un turno nocturno que cubrir por un experimento especial que le estaba tomando más tiempo del que creía, así que se levantó de la cama y con cuidado salió de su habitación. Eran sollozos, provenientes del único otro cuarto donde alguien dormía. No quería empeorar más la situación con su hijo, pero tampoco podía dejarlo solo. ¿Y si había tenido una pesadilla y no podía dormir? ¿Qué si tiene miedo? Suspiró antes de abrir la puerta y ese momento nunca se borraría de su cabeza. 

Gen se veía tan pequeño en su cama, temblando, sollozando en completa oscuridad. Solo levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó pasos y el terror estaba marcado en esos ojos. Su corazón se partió totalmente al escuchar aquella voz quebrada, hipando entre palabras, tartamudeando… ‘L-Lo siento… No haré ningún ruido… Por f-favor… No me lastimes…’ ¿En verdad alguien querría lastimarlo? ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría algo así? Y todo cobró sentido. Por supuesto que sus padres biológicos eran los culpables, ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que le harían a un niño haciendo ruidos constantemente en su casa. Gen necesitaba saber hacer silencio, pasar desapercibido, si quería no ser lastimado. Lo que significaba para él el silencio era seguridad y con los gritos de aquella mañana habían desenterrado aquel pasado, los abusos, los recuerdos… 

Lentamente se acercó a la cama, intentando no alterarlo aún más. Prendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche, una cálida y tenue luz iluminándolos. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y con cuidado estiró una mano, posándola en la cabeza del pequeño, quien se tensó completamente ante el tacto cerrando los ojos con fuerza, seguramente pensando lo peor. Pero ninguno de esos pensamientos se haría realidad, no si Stan podía evitarlo. 

Comenzó con suaves caricias en su cabeza y cabello, intentando mostrar que no había nada de qué temer. Pudo estar así durante varios minutos hasta que el niño entreabrió los ojos. Poco a poco fue relajando los hombros, soltando el fuerte agarre que tenía en sus piernas y mirando con completa y genuina confusión hacia su padre, quien solo pudo devolverle una cálida sonrisa. Entendía el shock, tal vez mejor que nadie, pero debía mostrar que todo estaba bien, que esto era normal y nunca más sufriría lo mismo. 

‘Gen, todo está bien…’ Fue lo que susurró en ese momento. ‘Ya nadie más te hará daño…’ Se tomó un pequeño momento para limpiar su pequeña carita de las lágrimas, lentamente, para no causar mayor conmoción ahora que tenía su atención. ‘Puedes reír, cantar, llorar si quieres y como tu padre estaré ahí para apoyarte…’ Una de sus pequeñas manitos finalmente soltó el agarre de sus piernas para moverse con más tranquilidad, fregando uno de sus ojitos.

‘¿Lo prometes?’ Y esos ojos celestes grisáceos parecieron volver un poco a la vida, casi rogando por una respuesta honesta, porque alguien le jurara que todo estaría bien desde ahora. 

‘Lo prometo.’ Y de todo corazón lo hacía. Mientras él estuviera vivo no permitiría que nadie lastimara a su hijo, nadie merecía sus lágrimas, nadie jugaría con sus sentimientos. Sabía que era inevitable y en algún momento el mismo Gen no querría que se metiera, pero mientras fuera su bebé, ¿no era el deber de un padre cuidarlo? ‘Por ahora, ¿vamos a dormir?’ Aquella pregunta fue recibida por una mirada fija durante un par de minutos. De verdad tenía unos ojos de temer, no había nada que se le escapara… Pero antes que pudiera preguntar nuevamente el pequeño se acercó, apoyándose en su pecho y sosteniendo con fuerza la camisa de su pijama. No necesitaba palabras, entendía perfectamente. 

‘¿Sabes qué son las amapolas, Gen?’ Sintió un pequeño bostezo del niño mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza. ‘Son flores. Se dice que donde se derrama una lágrima nace una flor de amapola.’ Volvió a empezar con las caricias sobre el cabello bicolor. ‘Tal vez todavía no lo notes, pero tú serás la amapola más bella que alguna vez haya existido…’ 

Esa noche no se alejaría de su lado, ahuyentaría hasta las pesadillas de sus recuerdos.

Fue inevitable que Xeno muriera de ternura al llegar a casa más entrada en la madrugada y encontrar a su bebé y a su esposo dormidos juntos. Tuvo que sacar fotos, esa imagen debía quedar guardada.

Gen era su tesoro, de ambos. Era su bebé, su pequeño gremlin, su gato, su pimpollo de amapola y de cierta forma… Su orgullo.

“¿Ya puedo entrar a cepillarme los dientes?” Su voz aún sonaba adormilada y la pregunta fue seguida de un bostezo. 

“Claro, cierra la llave del agua de la bañera cuando se llene, ya prendí la estufa. Estaré haciendo el desayuno.” Pasó por al lado del niño en la puerta, pero antes de poder seguir sintió una manito detenerlo al tomar su suéter. Giró ligeramente su rostro. 

“¿Panqueques?~” Soltó una pequeña risa antes de agacharse y plantar un beso en su mejilla. 

“Y jugo de naranja exprimido.” Aún con los ojitos cerrados mostró una sonrisa, complacido por su respuesta. Aquel niño era todo un caso. “Ahora ve a bañarte que después debo secarte el pelo. Xeno no está así que no te preocupes, no intentará hacerte esos jopos raros.” Ahora fue el pequeño quien rió. Verdaderamente debían trabajar en equipo para alejar al científico loco de su cabello, nunca resultaba en un lindo peinado y Gen era algo... Tenía bastante sentido del gusto por así decirlo. Por no decir que lloraría si su ropa no era ‘linda’ o si lo peinaban ‘feo’. Aunque Xeno fue quien realmente casi llora cuando su peinado fue llamado feo por su propio hijo… 

Una vez su padre se retiró a hacer el desayuno comenzó a cepillarse los dientes. No tardó demasiado antes de dirigirse a la tina. Acercó la mano al borde para asegurarse que el agua estuviera en una temperatura agradable y chequear por dónde se iba llenando, pues todavía no pretendía abrir los ojos. Encontró sus dedos sumergidos en una espléndida calidez y se apresuró a cerrar la llave antes que el piso terminara inundado. 

Lo único que faltaba era desvestirse y podría disfrutar un baño para entrar en calor antes de tener que salir al colegio y morir de frío. 

Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a quitarse la ropa, empezando con algo tan simple como el saco sin el cual no se habría siquiera levantado de la cama, un pequeño soplo helado chocó con la fina tela de su pijama. Tanta fue su sorpresa que pegó un pequeño salto, abriendo finalmente sus ojos, enormes irises celestes grisáceos buscando una explicación. Al girarse, notó la ventana del baño ligeramente abierta. Tal vez otro día ni siquiera lo hubiera notado, pero era una mañana tan ventosa que no tardó más de unos segundos en percibirlo. ¿Cómo iba a bañarse así? ¡Le daría un resfrío! 

Soltó un pequeño suspiro al verse interrumpido su estado semi despierto por un abrupto susto. Pero la solución era simple. Solo debía acercarse a cerrar la ventana. Esta era corrediza, pero al ser una casa bastante antigua también estaba un poco oxidada, ocasionando un esfuerzo mayor al que había anticipado, pero nada que no pudiera manejar. 

Finalmente estaba tranquilo, los espejos nublándose por el vapor de agua mientras terminaba de quitarse la ropa para dejarla en la canasta de ropa sucia. 

Al entrar en el agua y sentarse tranquilamente en la tina sonrió. Era una sensación agradable, el agua caliente deteniendo el frío, las burbujas haciendo caricias en su cuerpo, ¿su padre se enojaría si alargaba un poco el momento? Siempre podía desayunar en el auto camino al colegio. 

Estiró perezosamente el cuerpo, arqueando su espalda ligeramente para hacer sonar los huesos. No pudo evitar soltar un pequeño bostezo y reacomodarse en una mejor posición antes de hundir su cabello en el agua y cerrar los ojos. ¿Qué podría pasar? 

5

10

15

20 minutos pasaron y solo fue consciente de ello cuando escuchó unos pequeños golpes en la puerta. 

“Gen, ¿todo bien? Apresúrate o se enfriarán los panqueques.” Abrió los ojos, observando el techo mientras el hombre hablaba fuera del baño.

“Voy, voy~” No fue hasta que las pisadas se escucharon bajando las escaleras que volvió a enderezarse. Estaba seguro que no había sido demasiado brusco con el movimiento, pero su vista se nubló un poco, a la vez que sentía un pequeño mareo. 

Siendo sincero, no creía que fuera la gran cosa y tampoco pensaba usarlo de excusa para quedarse en casa. Gen era de esos pocos niños a los que no les gustaba faltar al colegio. No había un gran secreto en ello en realidad. No era especialmente popular más allá de las veces que hacía algún truco de magia aprendido y sus compañeros caían. Por suerte, tampoco sufría por bullies como en años anteriores a la adopción. Todo se reducía a querer ver a su mejor amigo, un pequeño niño con un cabello extremadamente peculiar. 

Mojó un poco su rostro, refregando sus ojos, al recordar por qué no podía faltar hoy. Quiero verlo… Sonrió suavemente ante el pensamiento, comenzándose a lavar el cabello. 

Shampoo, acondicionador y una crema con olor a flores, normalmente sería trabajo sencillo, pero cada movimiento se sentía un poco más pesado que el anterior.

Aún si intentaba ser fuerte, bañarse rápido y salir a desayunar, su cabeza cada vez daba más vueltas. ¿Sería el calor del vapor? No era la primera vez que tardaba en el baño, pero sí la primera que esto sucedía y tampoco podía pensar con completa claridad como para encontrar un motivo. De algo estaba seguro al diez mil millones por ciento; necesitaba aire. 

Por suerte, la ventaba no estaba demasiado lejos, de hecho, se encontraba justo al lado de la tina, era cuestión de pararse y abrirla un poco. Tal vez tendría algo de frío, especialmente ahora que estaba mojado de pies a cabeza, pero más grande era su necesidad de aire fresco. Si tan solo fuera tan simple como parecía… Logró pararse, ignorando la urgencia de volver a entrar en el agua, pero ¿deslizar esa ventana vieja y oxidada para que abriera? Si ya era difícil cuando estaba en perfecto estado, se sentía casi imposible en ese estado y por cada minuto que pasaba el mareo era peor. Tiraba con todas sus fuerzas, cambiaba de posición y empujaba a ver si había alguna manera… Lo mejor que logró fueron unos pocos centímetros que apenas le alcanzaban para sacar la nariz y respirar el frío aire de la mañana. 

Tampoco podía quedarse allí, quería salir de una vez por todas, y ya le parecía imposible seguir parado, necesitaba sentarse un momento. 

Al sentir todo su cuerpo nuevamente sumergido en el agua, ahora tibia y con muchas menos burbujas que al principio, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntarse cuánto tiempo había pasado, sus sentidos se encontraban bloqueados por esta nueva necesidad de salir de allí. Se ahogaba, era abrumadora la dificultad para respirar. 

Sus movimientos eran casi erráticos, pero de alguna forma logró salir de la tina, encontrándose de rodillas en el suelo mientras sostenía su cabeza, tapaba sus ojos con una mínima esperanza de detener el mareo… No había forma. 

Atinó a tirar de una bata de baño, si era la suya o la de alguno de sus padres no lo podía saber y tampoco le importaba demasiado. Apenas lograba meter los brazos por las mangas mientras se dirigía a la puerta abriendo y cerrando la boca en busca de palabras. Papá… Esa debía ser la solución, solo debía llamarlo. Él siempre estaría a su lado, ¿no lo había prometido? Y justo ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca. 

Se dejó caer sobre la puerta, aferrándose de la manija para abrirla y casi cayéndose de cara al suelo cuando cumplió su cometido. Pero en vez de un golpe contra madera solo sintió la suavidad, la calidez, de otro cuerpo y aire fresco haciendo un completo contraste con su sensación de ahogo solo segundos atrás. El shock era demasiado, podía escuchar una voz llamándolo, pero ya no podía mover su cuerpo y aun sabiendo que sus ojos estaban abiertos solo podía ver algo muy parecido a la estática de un canal que no consigue señal. No podría saber en qué momento simplemente dejó de sentir sus extremidades y dejó llevarse por la oscuridad.

“¿Gen?” Apenas y había logrado atraparlo. 

Stan ya sentía que su hijo tardaba demasiado y se apresuró al baño para volver a golpear, despertarlo si es que estaba dormido, no fue poca la sorpresa cuando tuvo que atraparlo en medio de la caída. Pero el verdadero susto era el pequeño detalle de no verlo reaccionar, no intentaba levantarse y ni siquiera estaba vestido. En solo una fracción de segundo notó la bata de baño de Xeno pobremente rodeando el cuerpo de su bebé y los ojos desorbitados que no lo miraban, que apenas se mantenían abiertos. 

“¡¿Gen, qué sucede?!” Estaba entrando en pánico, lo veía mover los labios, pero no salía sonido alguno. No había una queja por el fuerte agarre, ni una risa diciendo que era todo broma, ni siquiera una corta explicación de lo que sucedía. Lo que fuera, ¡solo necesitaba oír su voz! 

Poco a poco cerraba más sus ojitos, faltos de brillo, y aquel suave movimiento con la boca cedía. Stan no sabía qué hacer, lo apoyó con el mayor cuidado que pudo en el piso y comenzó a dar palmaditas en su mejilla. 

“¡Gen! Gen… Quédate despierto… ¿Qué pasa? Debes responderme…” Sus ojos se inundaban a medida que el niño perdía casi cualquier muestra de consciencia, todo su entrenamiento en primeros auxilios aprendido en el ejército había desaparecido de su cabeza. “No no no no no…” Las pequeñas manitos que hasta el momento se habían mantenido débilmente sosteniéndose de Stan perdieron por completo su fuerza, dejándose caer en el suelo. “¡NO! ¡DESPIERTA!” 

El miedo se adueñaba de él, no podía pensar con claridad. Ni siquiera intentó buscar pulso, respiración, golpes, lo levantó con toda la velocidad que podía y corrió a la puerta principal. Tomó la campera más grande que hubiera en la entrada, rodeando por completo el cuerpo de su niño y pegándolo a su pecho antes de salir. 

¿Llaves del auto? Demonios, ¡¡ya no hay tiempo de volver!! Y así comenzó a correr. 

El hospital más cercano no quedaba demasiado lejos aún caminando, tal vez unos 20 minutos que Stan corrió en solo 4. Ni bien llegó, pateó la puerta para abrirla, llamando la atención de enfermeros que se apresuraron a ayudarlo. 

“¡N-No sé qué tiene!” Su voz sonaba agitada luego de correr tanto y muy contra su voluntad separaron al niño de sus brazos mientras intentaba explicar algo, ¿pero no sería mejor de esta forma? ¿En manos de profesionales? No podía evitar intentar seguirlos. “Salió del baño y solo… ¡S-Se desmayo! ¡No lo sé!” Sostenía una pequeña manito casi trotando a la par de la camilla, en verdad no quería soltarlo, no quería dejarlo… Pero cuando entraron por una puerta blanca al final del pasillo un enfermero se puso en medio, negando suavemente e intentando tranquilizarlo. 

Estaba inquieto, buscaba toda forma de mirar por los cristales de aquella puerta para saber qué hacían con su bebé, aún sin intentar activamente empujar al enfermero y quitarlo del camino. Sabía que esto era lo mejor, pero no había palabras que lograran tranquilizarlo, con dificultad prestaba algo de atención a lo que decía hasta que…

“¿Tiene pareja? ¿Alguien a quien deba avisar? Su hijo va a estar bien…” ¡Xeno! Xeno… Oh no, Xeno me matará… En su defensa, él mismo quería ahorcarse, llorar, gritar. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan descuidado? ¿Esto es mi culpa? Pero no había caso en lamentarse ahora y mientras más tardara en actualizarlo, peor sería su enojo…

Finalmente se quedó quieto, sin estar muy consciente de la mano que sostenía su hombro, recién siendo capaz de guiarlo a los asientos de espera. Se dejó caer sobre estos, parecía ausente pero aún así buscó en sus bolsillos el celular, siempre lo cargaba encima. Buscó el número del albino y soltó un suspiro. 

Xeno entró bruscamente por la puerta principal, causando que cierto rubio se parara de repente, enfrentando sus ojos. Eso sin duda había sido más rápido de lo que esperaba… El corazón del más alto latía como nunca mientras veía al otro acercarse. Temía lo peor… Gen estaba a mi cuidado ¡y esto sucede! Apretó los puños. Ni siquiera quería pensar en la posibilidad de perder a ambos, a uno por su descuido y al otro por no cuidar de su pequeño tesoro… Finalmente su esposo estaba parado frente suyo, pero no podía mirarlo a la cara, no soportaría la decepción o el enojo en sus ojos…

“Xeno- Yo- Lo siento tanto…” Nuevamente sentía ganas de llorar. Stan era una persona fuerte, no dejaba a sus emociones salirse de control a menudo, las pocas veces se podían contar con una sola mano. Aún así allí estaba, totalmente abatido con la situación. “Sé que debes estar enojado, pero-” Ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar cuando el albino se tiró a abrazarlo, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos y sosteniendo su cabello.

“¡¿Enojado?! ¡Podría golpearte ahora mismo!” Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sus acciones ni siquiera concordaban con sus palabras, pero nunca lo hacían. “Interrumpes mi trabajo con una llamada sonando casi muerto, dices que estás en el hospital, apenas das detalles de lo que le sucede a Gen… ¡Debería mandarte a dormir en el sofá por meses! ¡Conduje tan rápido hasta aquí que yo mismo podría haberme accidentado!” Muy en contraste a su tono de voz, sintió suaves caricias en su cabeza, pero cobró sentido cuando continuó con un dulce tono. “¿Sabes lo mucho que me preocupaste? ¡Mejor que lo sientas!”

Estaba sin palabras… Se esperaba un regaño, sí. Pero no esto… 

Con fuerza se aferró a la cintura del más bajo, ocultando el rostro en el hueco del cuello. Recién al sentir su aroma notó la tensión en sus hombros relajarse ligeramente y la carrera al hospital comenzó a pagar factura en su cuerpo que se sentía agotado, aunque tal vez también se debía al estrés de toda esa situación. 

“Lo siento tanto…” Susurró, sintiendo suaves caricias en su cabello. 

Solo pasaron unos segundos así antes de escuchar un suspiro de Xeno y sentirlo alejarse un poco. Debía mirar hacia abajo por la diferencia de altura y no podía evitar mirarlo a los ojos por la mano que acunó su mejilla. 

“Aún así…” Comenzó. “Gracias por reaccionar rápido y traerlo aquí…” Aquella pequeña sonrisa era todo lo que necesitaba en aquel momento. Significaba que algo había hecho bien y si era Xeno quien lo decía podía confiar en que su pequeño niño estaría bien… “Ahora, cuéntame todo lo que sucedió, no olvides ningún detalle.” Asintió, entrelazando sus dedos suavemente con la mano en su mejilla para guiarlo hacia los asientos y comenzar a relatar toda la mañana. 

“¿Los tutores de Gen Snyder?” Rápidamente ambos se levantaron, aún con sus dedos entrelazados. “Síganme.” Se apresuraron a seguir el camino que hacía aquella mujer de bata blanca, caminando detrás de ella por menos de un metro.

“¿Cómo está Gen?” Ni siquiera le dieron tiempo a volver a hablar cuando Stan preguntó, seguido de Xeno.

“¿Qué tenía?” La vieron girar ligeramente su cabeza como intentando mirarlos, pero rápidamente volvió su vista adelante, tal vez para no retrasarlos con conversación que se podía dar en marcha.

“El niño está bien, de hecho, ya despertó y preguntó por ustedes.” Se notaba la sonrisa en la voz de la mujer y aquellas palabras solo provocaron un calor en sus pechos. Stan podía sentir cómo un peso invisible se iba de sus hombros. “Lo conectamos a un respirador y tomamos unas muestras de sangre, resulta que se intoxicó con monóxido de carbono.” Xeno asentía, aparentemente entendido de qué lo había causado. Cuando sintió la mirada curiosa de su esposo procedió a explicar.

“Debió ser la estufa del baño. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que siempre debía estar la ventana abierta? Gen debió cerrarla y sin una vía para renovar el aire el monóxido de carbono comenzó a estancarse en la habitación. Si hubiera salido rápido ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta, pero como pasó tanto tiempo allí, poco a poco comenzó a ahogarse.” Ahora fue la doctora quien comenzó a asentir. “Habrá que desinstalar la calefacción antigua y actualizarla, ni siquiera quiero pensar que podría pasarle de nuevo…” 

“Por suerte logró salir antes que fuera un caso grave y ya que su esposo lo trajo rápido pudimos conectarlo con el respirador. Quiero mantenerlo un día bajo supervisión, pero si mejora tan rápido como se despertó podrán volver a casa esta misma noche.” Se paró en una puerta blanca, no tan grande como la que usaron para negarle el paso a Stan apenas llegó y con un número inscripto. “Necesitará una semana de reposo aún si mejora rápido, pero por el momento, adelante. Llamen a un enfermero si comienza a sentirse mal.” Y con una sonrisa se retiró, dejando a ambos padres para que finalmente pudieran ver a su bebé. 

Xeno tomó la perilla de la puerta, pero antes de poder abrirla sintió un pequeño apretón en su otra mano. 

“No…crees que esté enojado conmigo por no haberlo ayudado antes, ¿verdad?” Aún le pesaba y es que tener a su hijo desvanecido entre sus brazos, apenas consciente, intentando fallidamente hablar… Era una imagen que no podría borrarse tan fácilmente. 

Nuevamente sintió un suave toque en su mejilla, esta vez notando una sonrisa de alivio en los labios ajenos. 

“Stan, prácticamente corriste más de kilómetro y medio con él en brazos para llevarlo a un hospital…” Ambos soltaron una pequeña risa con solo la imagen en sus cabezas. “¿Idiota? Bastante… Especialmente porque tienes un auto-” 

“Salí sin las llaves, no iba a perder tiempo volviendo a buscarlas…” Xeno rodó los ojos, en verdad su esposo era increíble, en varios aspectos. Decidió ignorarlo antes de continuar.

“Pero también muestra lo mucho que lo amas, Gen no dejará pasar ese gesto, es un niño listo.” Tuvo que asentir a esas palabras. “Si lo conozco bien, y sabes que lo hago, te molestará con esto el resto de tu vida~” Bromeó intentando aligerar la tensión en su esposo, sintiéndose satisfecho cuando lo escuchó reír, dándole la razón. 

Antes de dejarlo alejarse para intentar abrir la puerta nuevamente, plantó un dulce beso en los labios de su albino. 

“Gracias…” Susurró, sonriendo ante el pequeño sonrojo en la pálida piel. En estos momentos seguía a su lado, no se enojaba, hasta intentaba animarlo sabiendo cómo se sentía… ¿Podía ser más afortunado? Casarse con su mejor amigo de la infancia y encontrar en él su alma gemela, con quien estaba creando una familia que protegería ante todo…

Ahora sí, y de una vez por todas, Xeno tomó la manija de la puerta, empujando. 

Gen estaba recostado en una cama de hospital, al parecer le habían prestado algo que usar para su corta estadía. Ambos se hicieron la nota mental de ir a buscarle algo de ropa a casa más tarde, por lo menos antes de recibir el alta. El niño desvió su atención de la televisión, donde pasaban un programa de magia, para sonreír a ambos adultos. Xeno se abalanzó a abrazarlo. Aún actuando con tranquilidad durante todo ese tiempo no pudo evitar sentir gran alivio al tener a su pequeño delante y simplemente quería abrazarlo, llenarlo de besos si era necesario. Sabía que eso no sería del agrado de Gen, pero aun escuchando las quejas tuvo que repartir un par de besos en su frente. Era su padre, sería pegajoso de vez en cuando, ¡que agradeciera si decidía no avergonzarlo frente a sus amigos! 

El rubio no tardó en unirse, generando aún más quejas del niño, quien, en general, no disfrutaba mucho del afecto físico. Sin embargo, por hoy debería aguantar que sus dos padres fueran más pegajosos de lo usual… No podía culparlos por preocuparse. Y en el fondo no le desagradaba del todo… Se sentía amado finalmente por su familia, por padres que lo eligieron y hasta en la actualidad cuidaban cómo actuaban para no despertar traumas pasados… 

Solo por un momento estiró sus bracitos, abrazando a ambos con una pequeña sonrisa.

**Author's Note:**

> Hice una pequeña ilustración de lo que sería Gen al enterarse que no podrá ver a su pequeño científico hasta recuperarse, les dejo el link si les interesa~  
> Ig: https://www.instagram.com/p/CJMnpvUlKT3/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Natt_n_draws/status/1342232893209391106
> 
> ¡Y recuerden, la intoxicación por monóxido de carbono no es ninguna broma!


End file.
